The teen titan parody!
by ClayaProngs
Summary: Yo! guess what its back! And updated people! MUHAHAHA! I wrote this story when I was on a sugar high! Rated for language and hinting that robin is gaybi!
1. The insainity

Disclaimer: Dude if I owned the charters the show would rock and I would not be writing a priority! PS: I do not own Richard Simons if I did I would disown him.

**The Teen Titan Priority **

**Chapter 1: The Insanity!**

Robin: Now that we have defeated Slade we will now find out who he is really is!

Robin removes mask

All: Richard Simons!?

Richard Simons: Yes it is true but I even have more outrageous statement which is unoriginal! I am _all_ of your fathers!

Raven: That is impossible

Cyborg: Ya I don't have a father I was created.

Starfire: I agree too my father is still on my planet.

Beastboy: Ya

Robin: well you could be my father but that is all too predictable.

Richard Simons: ya but this is a priority nothing is suppose to make sense.

Then we all suddenly realize that, that statement was a "No shit sherlock!"

Richard Simons: You see that we are at the mercy at the author. ANY THING CAN HAPPEN!!

Then all of the sudden a high powered magnet is slapped to cyborg's forehead and suddenly an 8 ft mutated rotten peach comes down out of the ceiling and attacks the rest of the group.

Mutated Rotten Peach: I like cheese OBEY THE CALLING OF THE CHEESE!!

Suddenly we finally realize that when they say at the mercy at the author they mean at the mercy at the author.

Raven: Why a 8 ft mutated rotten peach?

Suddenly a loud voice is heard coming from the sky

Loud voice: Because I said so!

Robin: Jesus? Is that you?

Loud voice: Hell no I am the Author!

Cyborg: Fishafasha!##$kjgoi

Author: You are now victims to my sugar high off of red bull, gatoade, and vadca! My mother told me to stay away from the red bull BUT I WOULD NOT LISTEN! MUHAHAHA!!!!

All: Not cool

Then all of the sudden the Teen Titans started doing stupid things like: saying jibberish, shoving apples up there noses, running around in circles, listening to Backstreet boys, running into walls, downloading crap off the Internet, etc., etc.

Author: HAHAHAHA!!!

All: I have not been so embarrassed in my life!

Author: ya because you all suck!!

Now we suddenly realize that this statement is true and all start sending flames to the Author.

Author: you have all been victims of the POWER OF THE SUGAR HIGH GNOMES!!

Author goes on laughing for 10 pages and says some more gunk and trash so to save your sanity we will stop here.

OBEY THE GNOMES!!!


	2. More insainity to fry your brain

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans la la yak I like cheese.

(a/n): Lookie I made another chapter with almost as much insanity as the last one! Special thanks to Sadistic Riya the first reviewer. Everybody say hoop rah for Sadistic Riya! HOOP RHA! Also thank you Mangagirl13! Yes sadly she is my partner in crime she created the Florida Everglades in KANSAS! Muhahahah! And now for something completely different (not!).

**The Teen Titan Priority**

**Chap. 2: More insanity to fry your brain!**

OK we are all going to hop on our magical time log (to confuse you more) and go back before we find out who Slade is! The Teen Titans are going to the Florida Everglades in Kansas to see an oracle to help them find out how to capture Slade. Now they are walking though a swamp to find the oracle's hut.

Starfire: But I thought that the Florida Everglades were in Florida not Kansas.

Cyborg: Well this is a priority like we explained nothing is suppose to make sense such as Norway is in Montana.

Robin: Shut up Cyborg (slaps a high powered magnet to Cyborg's head)

Cyborg: dofiah oig jg8902

Raven: Like adding gasoline to a fire.

Suddenly the Teen Titans see a man kayaking in a tree.

Man: SQUIRRELS!

Robin: Hi?

Man: What are you kids doing here there be sharks in these parts!

Raven: Sharks in Kansas?

Man: Yes they plague these parts watch out for them they like to stay in the flower beds.

Beast Boy: Right

Man: Look here they come (picks up a bag of goldfish crackers and starts throwing them at the Teen Titans.)

Robin: AHHHHHHHHH my eyes one landed in my eyes! IT BURNS!

Cyborg: ofiahwo 0awu40r8

Starfire: It is not nice to throw things. (Man throw the bag at Starfire and lands on the ground)

Starfire: It is not nice to litter either.

Man: What are you the IRS?

Raven: Don't you mean an environmentalist?

Man: No! You know the IRS the people who come after you if you are bad to your children!

Starfire: That is not nice!

Man: Take your best shot you pansy!

Robin: Teen Titans attack!

Then the Teen Titans start beating up the man kayaking in a tree until he appeared to be knocked out.

Robin: Now lets go find the oracle!

Suddenly the man stands up right.

Man: Potato! You are lucky that the ASPCA did not see that or else they would give you taxes.

Beast Boy: What!?

Man: And I have some thing else that is very confusing! (Whips off his face and is really the oracle!)

Robin: Wow I am confused.

Oracle: You should be!

Raven: OK now we found the oracle. Now what?

Oracle: You go back home!

All: Why?

Oracle: Because you are not suppose to come here until February 30th!

Beast Boy: Then why are we here in November?

Starfire: We went all this way for nothing! But wait there is no February 30th!

Oracle: HAHAHA! You suck! For I am really the author!

Beast Boy: OK now I am even more confused!

Author: Yes let it fry your brain! Now you are stuck in a continuum of cartoon fools!

All: Not cool

Cyborg: oawhefoi900 uw0igjs!

Author: Shut up! Look what I can do! (pushes Cyborg and he blows up all over Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: Man this will take for ever to wash out of my dress!

All: OK?!

**  
**


	3. Spring cleaning!

A/n: YEA! I made chap 3! O hoop rah! EAT THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! MUHAHAHAHAHHA! Ok before we start I am going to take the time to awnser some of my reviews. orchid87 wow you are so right! Most of the most famous authors weren't sain thank you for your very supportive review! Oh and PrincessSakuraTenshi12 is my best friend thank you for reviewing! Rock on A lil' like Raven and bryonne for liking my story! Ok now its time for Slayergirl1362's, don't worry I am not mad at you. OK the reason why I am ragging on them is, well, simply I personally think it is funny I just watch it to make fun of it. But don't get me wrong several people my age watch it and like it, but in my opinion is that the show is a little stupid, and yet I have to admit that the newer episodes have gotten a lot better. Thanks anyway for your review. NNY273000, don't worry I am not mad at you either. I actually like some constructive criticism. But you must understand that I made this story when the show first started so no one knew anything about the group and they didn't have accurate character bios, they just had theories. The script format I really apologize for, but can you imagine the story in another format? But if it pissess people off, I am sorry. Also to make a funny story you need to be on a sugar high, at least if you are me, because if I am not, normally my writing is quite serious (sounds funny coming from me.) but thank you for your review and for reading my story! Oh one more thing, when you review could you put a topic for the next chapter, I would really appreciate it for I am running out of ideas. There is only so much you can do with a parody. Thanks for reading! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Must I really say it. Sigh, OK I don't own the Teen Titans.

Teen Titan Parody Chap. 3

Spring Cleaning

Robin: in a frilly dress and apron and dusting with a feather duster "cleaning cleaning O how I like to clean!"

Cyborg: walks into the room and looks at Robin "Good lord what are you wearing"

Robin: "my favorite dress, um I mean what the hell!" slaps a magnet to Cyborg's head "you didn't see this"

Cyborg: "asdkljflk"

Robin: "That was close." goes on singing and cleaning

Meanwhile

Raven: meditating

Starfire: dumps a bunch of dusty books on Raven "Hello Raven will you like to help us clean?"

Raven: looks pissed "what are you doing?"

Starfire: "I told you cleaning, I think your planet calls it spring cleaning!"

Raven: "Is November"

Starfire: "O well it is still fun, see even Beastboy is helping!"

Beastboy" in ram form and pulling a wagon, looking really zoned out "I see pretty flowers"

Raven: looks surprised "What did you do to him?"

Starfire: "I gave him these pills. A nice stranger gave them to me and said it was candy!"

Raven: looks at the pills "Good lord this is Cannabis!"

Cyborg: walks in saying gibberish

Raven: "God not again" takes off magnet

Cyborg: "Thank you! I don't know why but that happens to me a lot." goes on talking

Raven: "Shut up" puts magnet back on

Back to Robin

Robin: sewing certains "Wow I feel like Martha Stewert! He he he he"

Then the alert button goes off.

Robin: looks at it gasp "some oneis selling drugs downtown! Come on team lets go!" notices that no one is there Arggg I do the laundry, do the dishes, and I am a good home keeper. Must I do everything!"

We now must understand Robin must be part girl because he is PMSing.

Robin: walks up stairs and finds everyone else "OK guys there is someone selling drugs downtown sot lets moveout!"

Mind you he is still wearing the frilly dress"

All: looks at Robin then at each other

Starfire: opens her mouth as if to say something but just closes it

Robin: "come on guys lets go!"

OK so just to cut to the chase the went down town to find as stand with a sign that said:

Drug Candy store

That's right candy store.

A grungy looking man sits behind the stand.

Starfire: "Hey that's the man that gave me the candy! Hi!"

Man: "Hi, you want more Dru no candy?

Starfire: "Sure!"

Man: "Oh I have some free samples of trail mix" points to a bowl of pills "Go ahead take some"

All: "OK" grabs a bunch of pills

After a while each one of them had a ton of "trail mix"

Starfire: "Are you sure this is trail mix, well I see all of these colors."

Man: "of course, hey lets go to your house to party."

All: zoned out "OK"

So the teen titans and the man went back to the "titan tower" and ended up partying all-night and getting really high.

Robin: ****points at Beast boy "you very foxy lady"

Raven: blowing up things "KABOOM!"

The teen titans go on doing this till very early in the morning after everything is wrecked.

Starfire: "my goodness what happened!"

Raven: "Who did this?"

Man; Stands up triumphantly on top of the couch "I did!"

All: "What!"

Beast boy: "Aww man not again!"

Man: "Oh yes again! Muhahahaha Go my gnomie homies and attack!"

Suddenly a mob of lawn gnomes come out of no were and start attacking the teen titans.

Robin: "Teen titans attack!"

The Teen titansdefeat the gnomes eventually.

Robin: "Now it's your turn."

Man: "I would like to see you try for I am really the Author!"

All: "Man not again!"

Robin: "But we can still beat her guys if we believe we can do it!"

Author: "muhahahaa, try as you might but you will never defeat me! For it is my story so anything can happen!"

Beast Boy: "Like we haven't heard that before."

Author: "What!"

Raven: "Yea have you noticed that you've been using the same phrases as the last two chapters."

Starfire: "Yes you do use a lot of the same lines."

Robin: "Isn't that called unoriganality?"

Author: eye twitch "I know you didn't just say that."

Robin: Quick attack!"

The teen titans charge at the author. Then she suddenly flies 8ft off the ground.

Author: "Ha you suck!"

All: "what the..."

Author: runs up the wall "hahaha look I am breaking the laws of physics!"

Cyborg: "Cool let me try!" Tries to run up the wall but fails badly

Author: "see only I can break the laws of physics because I ROCK!"

All: "aww man"

Author: "Muahahahahha! Ha, well I am done here."

Beast boy: "That's it!"

Author: pushes Beast Boy down the stairs and a gigantic hypogriff comes out from the ceiling

All: "Crap"

Author: "Yea now that's it, and I resurrected all the dark sprits in the house so have fun!" flies out the window

All: "Here we go again."


	4. Computer trouble

A/n: w00t I made a duh duhna naaaaaaa a 4th chappie! YEA! dose her happy dance Thank you muse of inspiration!

Muse of inspiration: Sipping a coffee No problem

Any ways now time for the awnsering of the reviews! OK day! First up Johnny A. O who was formally NNY273000 o well! I'm glad you can imagine this in story format that means you are a good writer (and to tell you the truth I put this story in script format to well it looks more funny to me, but hey ppl have different opinions and this is the only story I have written in this format and the only really funny story.) Hey I like weird al too! Cool! Lol! Ty PrincessSakuraTenshi12 for reviewing again and though all of my chapters. Mirage the Cat, LadyStarz, and Terra Logan thanks for reviewing its great to find more crazy ppl like me! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own for the most the teen titans, Iraq (even though It would be kinda cool) or Tamaran folk charms.

Chapter 4: Computer Trouble Robin: typing on computer 

Starfire: What are you doing Robin?

Robin: looking up computer explodes Whoa that's its never done that befor.

Beast boy: What happened!

Cyborg: runs in NOO! Darling!

Beast boy: What the heck!

Cyborg: Can't you see! Were lovers!

Robin: OK……………………………

Raven: slaps magnet on cyborg's head Quit your wineing.

Cyborg: asdkfhopjahn

Robin: Ok weres the manual?

Starfire: Here it is! Call the number on the back!

Robin: Ok Calls number

The phone rings and a Iraqie guys awnsers the phone.

I.G.: Allo?

Robin: yea our computer is

I.G. : ahh you american!

Robin: Yes…….

I.G.: Im Iraqie! HAIL TO ANNA! I live in a hut with 37 other people.

Robin: thanks for sharing………… now our computer

I.G.: You like women?

Robin: ummmmm

I.G.: Men?

Robin: ummmmmmmmm

I.G.: both?

Robin: ummmmm ye

I.G.: that's ok my child transvestite I give her to you for 2 goats.

Robin: Im off to get 2 goats

Starfire: hangs up phone fear not my friends for I will fix the computer!

Dumps a bunch of charms on the computer Charms from my homeland! Let me stick this magnet that I got from Disney world on it too! Sticks magnet on

Raven: slow-mo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cyborge: Slow-mo too GFCZQ!

Computer: hard drive is now fryed and it starts smoking

Raven: Idiot that's not how you do it! Let me fix it! takes off magnet here cyborg hold this.

Cyborg: NFVZP! gets magnet stuck on head, he zones out and starts drooling

Starfire: Is he ok waves hand in front of his face

Raven: Yea he is supposed to be that way.

Starfire: and isn't the author supposed to burst in any second?

Author: Currently in her layer trying to do an origamei 16 colored tailed peacock DAMN IT! What do you mean its supposed to be made out of one pice of papper! How are you supposed to get the 16 different colors!

God: Well you could color it with a marker.

Author: I can't get a marker in there.

God: Well tough! Concentrate come on use your imagination.

Author: concentrates and peacock catchers on fire NOOO CURCES!

-End-


	5. In worst case sanrio it’s not wise to

A/n: Wow guys this has really been a while. Man its been sense 2-19-05 sense I have updated this thing. Writers block is the culprit. Stupid writer's block. Yeah I bet you thought I was dead, well nay dear reader nay! For I am very very alive, as a live as a well, as a living thing can be! Here it is, Chapter de cinco! Muy bein!

Chapter 5: In worst case sanrio it's not wise to lick the inside of a blender.

Cyborg: (is in the kitchen cooking, he is wearing a frilly pink apron with pandas on it.) Cooking is so fun! (spins around like a ballerina) Tee Hee!

Beast boy: (Comes in and looks) (pauses) Hey Robin I think Cyborg has a virus again!

Robin: (staggers in he is obviously drunk) You know what, you know what, I say we go and smell each other's underwear for several hours.

Raven: (comes in) Robin you are talking to a stove.

Robin: Oh. (pauses) What do you mean I'm drunk?

Raven: I didn't ask that.

Robin: You know what...I don't like you linger...

Raven: (sighs then slaps a magnet on his forehead)

Robin: So you see there was this guy at super hero camp and (goes on talking)

Raven: (pauses) It normally works for when Cyborg is being retarded.

Cyborg: Hey I'm stupid not retarded!

Raven: (pats him on the back) sure you are (slaps magnet to his forhead) There problem solved beast boy.

Cyborg: ¡Por qué! Yo normaly goza los elefantes púrpuras. ¡Por qué debe ellos me odian tan!

Beast Boy: Whoa its never done that before!

Raven: Yeah, I probably stuck it on the wrong spot.

Beast Boy: Lets see what eles he can do (move's it slightly)

Cyborg: Bonjour mon nom est du omlet de fromage. Comment pouvoir je contiens vos poulets aujourd'hui.

Raven: (moves it) this is oddly entertaining.

Cyborg: Ay min kamerat parrots ! Løker er dårlig for røttene av beverer !

Raven: Now its old…

Beast boy: one more! (moves it)

Cyborg: So that is why you do not super glue ice cream to the bottom of mallets, however it is also brings

us to the disturbing question: does coffee bleed?

Raven: (puts it in another spot)

Cyborg: aoheoaijsfoaiwep!$U(8EOAE?

Raven: that's better..

Beast boy: why its fun when he talks about random things.

Raven: Copy righting, we can't have him exposing us for who we really are….

(Music in the back ground: Dun nu NUUUU!)

Beast boy: (Shocked) That we are cross dressing midgets who are deaf and easily startled!

Robin: (starts licking the wall)

Raven: …… Not asking.

Suddenly a Scandinavian walrus comes out of the toaster.

Scandinavian Walrus: Ay avast ye matie For I be speaking in a foreign language.

Beast Boy: cool!

Raven: …….not asking still

SW: Come dance the dance of my people! (Randomly blows up)

Starfire: (comes in to the room when she hears the explosion.) What was that friends?

Robin: (is still licking the wall)

Raven: Just a random Scandinavian walrus

Beast boy: That could dance like the wind!

Starfire: AH! It is bad luck to have a walrus dance! We must have a sacrifice! Where did this beast emerge from!

Raven: The toaster

Starfire: Then we must appease it! Bring forth the toaster for we will sacrifice to it.

Beast boy: Umm here it is (hands her the toaster)

Starfire: Very good!

Raven: So what are we going to sacrifice to it?

Beast boy: A human?

Starfire: No we can't handle the costs.

Robin: I once had a toaster for a girl friend.

Raven: Robin go back to licking the wall.

Beast boy: Speaking of Robin where is Cyborg?

Some where in Orange, Texas.

Cyborg: (selling parking meters on the street corner) asldfjpoawjefals!

Random Guy: (slaps a magnet on him) hold this

Cyborg: …aowiefjaweqq23401

Random guy 2: hold these also (sticks four more on)

Cyborg: (light goes off and he starts smoking , literally and he is drooling a bit)

Back to our other Teen Titans

Starfire: Never mind that we need a sacrifice.

Beast boy: Well I have a pizza…

Starfire: That is good!

Beast boy: (gives it to her)

Starfire: (Places it by the toaster) oh great toaster hear our plea and accept our sacrifice!

Raven: (waits a while) its not doing anything…

Beast boy: Maybe we need to shove it into one of the slots.

Starfire: Yes indeed, (shoves the pizza into the toaster) Now great toaster accept our sacrifice!

Raven: Still isn't doing anything.

Beast boy: Lets plug it in (plugs it in)

First the pizza starts to melt in the toaster then it starts to catch on fire. Then it suddenly burst into 18 ft. flames.

Beast boy: Oh shikkier slaven!

Slowly coming from the flames steps forth a figure.

The figure: DOES ANYONE WANT A PEANUT! (the figured is revealed to be none other than the author!)

All: (Super gasp!)

The Author: Yeah I'm back biatches!

Starfire: But why! You have been gone for a year now!

The Author: Well did you stick a pizza in the toaster then let it catch on fire?

Beast boy: umm yes

The Author: That is how you summon me! Muhahahaha!

Raven: Oh joy (sarcastically)

Author: Silence you cabbage handed carnival person! Now dance my puppets dance! (suddenly a large squid comes out of the toaster)

Squid: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Author: Hear its horrid cry!

Squid: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkk….hey I'm really sensitive you know. My cry isn't horrid…I think its beautiful.

Author: freakin squid!

Squid: You know my mom thinks I'm special and that's all that matters!

Author: everyone thinks you are dumb and your mom thinks so to!

Squid: Why do you say things you know will hurt me!

Author: (pauses) Jesus Christ…..

Jesus: (comes out of no where) what about me.

Author: nothing….

The author looks around and then relizes that during all of this the teen titans of snuck away.

Author: great….lets have a party and crash their place!

Squid and Jesus: Yay!

-End-


	6. Kidnaped Oh No!

A/n: wow, I'm on a role guys! Here is the next chapter enjoy!

The teen titan parody

Chapter 6: Kidnapped oh snap!

Starfire: (comes into the kitchen floating above the ground like she normally does) (looks into the refrigerator) Hmm where are the yummy nuts of pea? (looks at the table to see a note) What ever could this piece of paper be here for? (picks it up to reveal it's a note)

Note: muahahaha, we have kidnapped your precious cyborg and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it! Isn't that a shame! Doesn't it feel like you are caught in a cyclone of pathetic ness! Well you should!

Any who I now have your friend, if you want him back then you must come and get him.

Sincerely,

If I was to sign my name I would be a dumb ass so I won't ahahahah!

Ps: My felines have stolen your peanuts as well!

Starfire: (gasps) Cat's are peanut nazi's! Robin, Beastboy, Raven! Our peanuts have been taken!

Beast boy: (Comes running in) No way! Not the peanuts!!

Raven: (oozes out of the floor by doing that cool shadow thing, well you know what I mean) Starfire quit screaming, Robin probably ate them.

Starfire: NAY! Some one has left a letter.

Raven: (takes it and reads it) oh and they have taken our magnet holder/coat rack.

Beast boy: Cyborg!

Robin: (comes in looks sick)

Starfire: (starts shaking him) NOO THEY HAVE STOLEN HIS PEANUTS AS WELL!

Raven: No he just has a hang over from chapter five.

Starfire: (didn't pay attention) We must get the peanuts back and our coat rack! But who took them.

Raven: I don't know, Richards Simmons is the prime suspect.

Beast boy: Buffalo!

Raven: Shut up

Beast boy: Taco newspaper dog chair mallet!

Starfire: Now he is possessed as well! Who could be doing this! We need to know so we can get our peanuts and coat rack back!

Raven: Well, we can always go and buy another coat rack seeing that was all cyborg was good for and some peanuts.

Starfire: (slaps her) Do not think of such nonsense! Those were special peanuts and special coat rack!

Raven: Fine but who took them!

Starfire: The only one that would have nazi cats! Who steal peanuts!

Raven: and make Beast boy say random words.

There is a long pause.

Beast boy: Glycol!?

Starfire: That is it!

Raven: Yes! Wait who do you think it is?

Starfire: Samuel L. Jackson!!!! He is the only one that would do it!

Raven: (long pause) no I don't think its him

Starfire: Then who could it be!

Beast boy: chair potato!

Raven: The person that controls our universe in this parody and made reference to peanuts in the last chapter. The author!

Music in the back ground: Dun nu nuuuu!

Starfire: You know I don't think we'll ever find out where that music is coming from.

Raven: But where would the author be…….

Starfire: ummmm

Beast boy: Koala!

Starfire: That's right a zoo!!

Raven: well its worth a shot.

(at the ZOO!)

Starfire: (looks around) where could she be?

Raven: Oh I don't know (points to a blazing inferno in the distance) I think that is a hint.

Beast boy: table!

Raven: ok, yeah that was slightly amusing to start and now its just dumb. (duct tapes Beast boy's mouth closed) that should fix it.

Starfire: Lets go peanuts await!

The team walks to the blazing inferno to see that Cyborg is tied up to a wooden stake and the peanut can is right by him.

Starfire: THE PEANUTS!

Suddenly a giant carrot weilding german man named Ralph comes before them.

Ralph: BEWARE OF MY CARROT IT HAS A BAD SKIN ALLERGY!!!

Raven: Ok…..

Ralph: If a monkey was to ever approach me with a booklet on the space time continuum I would have to lick his brother named Sam!

Starfire: Give us back our peanuts!

Ralph: MY CARROT IS NAMED CARL WE ARE BROTHERS!

Raven: That doesn't help us.

Suddenly a figure steps out of the shadows wearing a cloak. When the light hits the person it is revealed to us that this person is the AUTHOR!

Author: hey guys whats going on? Why are you raining on my parade?

Starfire: Because we desire our peanuts back!

Raven: Yeah, why did you take our peanuts and Cyborg?

Author: Oh, about that. Well seeing that I only got 7 hits and 1 review, I was going to do a sacrifice to the fanfiction god.

Starfire: Fanfiction god?

Author: Yeah, he is realy nice, his name is Mertle he still lives with his mom.

All: That's sad.

Author: Yep.

Raven: wait so you are blaming us for not making you have more reviews.

Starfire: But you have 21 already that is really well for a 5 chapter story!

Author: I know….

Raven: Plus it isn't our fault that you are unoriginal and not as funny as you were.

Author: (something snaps) Ok that is it, you asked for it smasked for it!

Starfire: What was with that random rhyme?

Author: Ralph get them.

Ralph: MY BALOGNA HAS A FIRST NAME! (raises the carrot up)

Beast boy: mmmmiiiiiiiffff!!!

Starfire: oh no! Don't let it be O-s-c-a-r!

Raven: Wait I have an idea!

Starfire: As do I! It worked in the wizard or oz (clicks her heels as she says this) I'm afraid of old people, I'm afraid old people, I'm afraid of old people!

Suddenly an old person complete walker falls out of the sky and lands on Ralph.

Old person: where is my apple sauce!!!

Author: oh great….quick my banana eating waffles attack!

Giant waffles come out of nowhere and attack them.

Giant waffles: AHHH kufuuflesss!

Author: Wait a minuet. (looks at Cyborg's arm) It says made in china! Made in china! Aw man… I can't sacrifice something cheaply made as this. (Unties him) Here have your coat rack back and your peanuts.

All: YAY!!

Starfire: at last my peanuts we are together again. (opens it up to see that its empty) Empty!

Author: Yep! Sucks to be you. (stikes a pose and then flys off into the sky with her waffles, Ralph, and the old person that landed on Ralph.)

Starfire: Curse you, curse you with the curses of a thousand suns!

Cyborg: Thank you guys you saved me!

Raven: Shut up coat rack (is about to put the magnet on him) wait, we do this in every chapter. (dumps pudding on him instead)

Cyborg: AHHH IT BURNS! IT BURNS WITH THE FIRES OF A THOUSAND EVILS!!!

-end-

a/n: well unfortunately I don't think this is my best, oh well. People please suggest topics for the next chapter to keep this going. Ex: Trick or treating, carpet store, what would happen if a waffle iron came and attacked them. Also some lines that would be funny would be great also. I'll give credit to you in my opening author's notes. Keep the parody alive!


End file.
